Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device including a flexible display panel, the display device configured to reduce excessive folding of a curved portion of a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
A foldable display device may include a flexible display panel that is bendable. The foldable display device may be portable and have a large screen when unfolded, and to be used in various applications such as a television, a monitor, and a mobile device, e.g., mobile phone, ultra-mobile PC, e-books, and e-newspaper.
A high stress may be applied onto a curved portion of the folded flexible display device. The high stress applied to the curved portion may damage elements near the curved portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.